The glare of oncoming vehicles is uncomfortable to the driver and passenger during nighttime motor vehicle driving. This glare is especially a problem when the headlights are set on high beam and the vehicles are also equipped with high intensity halogen lamps.
This glare severely and adversely affects the eyes of a motor vehicle driver and passengers alike, thereby reducing the view in the driver's own lane and in the opposite lane. After a blinding, the human eye needs several seconds to readapt to the darkness or to the lighting conditions prevailing prior to the blinding. During this transition or adaptation time, the danger of an accident is increased.
From Swiss Patent Publication (CH-PS) 502,907, a supplementary shield for motor vehicles is known, that can be attached by two clamps to the sun visor of the motor vehicle. It is dissatisfactory that this supplementary shield can be shifted only parallel to the plane or surface of the sun visor and that the shield must be removed from the sun visor when the shield is not in use.